Lying to Survive
by fangirltothemax
Summary: What would life be like for this baby? Would it grow up visiting its mother in the dank basement? Or would Oliver slit her throat as soon as she delivered? The latter might be the preferred option for all.
1. Chapter 1

_so, i'm rather new to the ahs fandom, but i fell under Lana's spell. She's one of my favorite characters ever! this is a rough idea, and i don't fully know where i'm going with this, but i do have an inkling. if you enjoy it, please feel free to give feedback! it will be greatly appreicated._

* * *

Lana hated herself, more and more with each of thud of her awful heart. Her heart that constantly and unendingly ached for a woman who decomposed a few feet away. She hated the fact the she had allowed her mind believe that any good could come out of that damn asylum. That it could come in the façade of a too handsome man, and she was paying the price for being so stupid and naïve now. Her arms that ached to hold Wendy wrapped around her body, shivering from cold and fear. Adrenaline constantly pounded through her body because every unknown thud could be _him_. Every creak could be him returning, sodomizing her body with his disgusting mommy issues. Lana was constantly ready to spring to life, to fight him off her for as long as she could. Not that she could go anywhere; the shackle attached to her ankle saw to that. The vile lump that now protruded on her midsection got in the way of her wallowing. It reminded her of what he did every time her arm brushed against it, and she prayed every day that somehow she would lose it.

A part of her knew that it wasn't _Its_ fault. The part of her that Wendy loved, she supposed. She knew it was the most innocent in this whole twisted scenario. It wasn't _Its_ fault that _Its_ father was a psychopath and mother was a stubborn, desperate idiot. When she thought about it that way, she pitied _It._ Lana sighed as the weight of her life at the current moment settled about her. Here she was, confined in some crazy man's basement torture chamber, pregnant with his child. If she wasn't crazy before Briarcliff, she was now. Her fingers attempted to run through her dark hair, but it was so greasy and tangled. Thredson wasn't big on hygiene- for her at least. Even now, when he visited he never wore less than business formal. Tie perfectly straight, not a gelled hair out of place. He never terrified her more than when he smiled, and he always smiled at her. As if they were friends. As if they were lovers. As if he hadn't held her captive and raped her more times than she could count. Lana jolted as the clank of locks she'd been dreading sounded from above. He was coming.

Lana drew her legs, shackle and all, close to her body protectively. Much too soon, his confident footfalls fell down the stairs. Today, he wore a charcoal grey suit and solid black tie. His wardrobe didn't vary much on the color spectrum. As always, he smiled at her, and to survive, she smiled warily back. If Oliver noticed the insincerity behind it, he didn't comment.

"Good evening, Lana. How are you feeling? Any morning sickness? I know you're far into your second trimester, but it could still linger about."

"I- I'm fine." Her voice was even raspier after ten hours of not speaking. He liked it like that.

"Good. Are you hungry at all? I can prepare you anything you like."

Lana cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the huskiness the surrounded every word. She knew he liked it. "No, I'm not very hungry now. Thank you."

Oliver frowned and moved closer. If he noticed her flinch, he didn't comment. "Well, you have to eat something. Our baby needs nourishment, and you do too."

She hated when he said that. _Our_. No. It wasn't hers. It wasn't his. It shouldn't even exist. "I'm not hungry."

He frowned. He didn't like it when she argued. He hoped his beautiful baby wouldn't get her feisty spirit. "Well, Lana. I'm afraid that is not an acceptable answer. You have to eat something. You can either choose, or I will choose for you."

Her fiery brown eyes finally met his, and he was partially disappointed that there was still so much fight left in them. "Then I guess you're choosing. I've told you, I'm not hungry."

Oliver sighed as he closed his eyes, rapidly losing patience with her. He slammed his fist on the edge of her bed, taking immense joy when she jumped. "Lana. Don't you think it's time to give up this little tough act? It's not getting you anywhere is it? let it go. Life will be so much easier if you just cooperate with me," He gestured for her to move over, and sat on the edge of the bed after she grudgingly did so. "I am so excited about this baby, and yet I can sense that you aren't. Why is that?"

Lana sneered at him as he slipped into his caring therapist role. He thought it suited him so well, but she could see the monster that wore the ill-fitting suit. "Because I don't want it. It was conceived against my will, and will be born against my will. This baby means I have no hope of ever leaving this hellhole, except in death. And, to top it all, its father is a monster."

He smiled condescendingly at her. "Oh, Lana, don't you see? Even if you weren't carrying my child, the only way you would leave here is in death. And you should be so thankful I gave you the blessed opportunity to be a mother. It is a wonderful gift. You are so strong, Lana. I know you're probably scared. Most new mothers are. It just shows that you're ready."

"If it's a gift, than I wish I could return it."

Quick as a flash, his hand flew across her face. Her dirty hand flew to her cheek, and subconsciously the other flew to the bump in her belly.

"Don't ever say that about my child. You will love it, take care of it, be a mother to it," He smiled again, but there was a sinister twist to it that made the arm around her middle tighten. "You don't want it to turn out like me, do you Lana?"'

When she shook her head fearfully, Oliver reached out and patted her leg. "Good girl. I'll make you a steak, and I'll sit here to make sure you eat every bite. Medium rare?"

Lana nodded again, and felt every muscle in her body slowly relax as he retreated. She looked down at her belly that slowly was starting to make her nightgown push outward. "I may not want you, but I'll always protect you from that monster."

Oliver returned much too soon, laden down with a tray bearing a searing steak and fresh green beans. He placed the tray across her tensed lap with a smile before returning back up the stairs and coming down with his own dinner. Lana glanced from her steak to back at him, silently reminding him that she had no silverware. As if reading her mind, Oliver held up the knife and fork tauntingly. He pulled her plate away slightly and cut up her meat as if she was a child. He placed the knife back on his own plate, and held the fork firmly in his hand.

"Now, I'll give you the benefit of doubt that you can be good enough to use the fork. Can I trust you, Lana?"

"Y-yes." With her affirmation, Oliver handed the utensil to her carefully. Lana gave him grateful smile, albeit a bit forced. He was watching her every move like a hawk, making sure the fork wouldn't somehow end up in his trachea. He knew that despite her outwardly calm manner, she was nothing but a wild animal, desperate for a way out. Lana ate her steak carefully, trying not to wince. She didn't like her steak medium rare, but didn't see the point in asking for something else. It was just fuel keeping her alive; she didn't need to enjoy it. Oliver nodded appreciatively at his cooking, pleased with himself. He enjoyed his steak fairly rare, something that didn't go unnoticed by Lana. The monster would probably eat the meat raw. He dabbed at the corner of his mouth before he began an attempt at polite conversation.

"So, today at work, I began to think of some names for the baby."

Lana almost choked on her bite of green beans. Her brown eyes flew to his soulless ones in surprise. He chuckled at her expression. "Well, we only have a few more months until the little one is here. We should at least be as prepared as we can. I know we can't know the sex, but we could at least have a few picked out."

Still, Lana said nothing. She slowly finished chewing the food in her mouth before setting her fork down. "I don't care."

"Now, now. Don't be like that. I want your input. I know it may take you a while to come around- I recognize that these aren't ideal circumstances- but you should take the most active role in our child's life as you can."

He continued on, ignoring the nauseous look on Lana's pale, tear-streaked face. "Now, for a boy, we would obviously name him after me, and I suppose for a middle name, your father, since we don't know mine. For a girl though, I didn't have much thought. I thought of some literary names that could do, but they all seemed so _plain_. No, our little girl, if that's what she is, needs something special. Don't you agree?"

Lana wasn't hungry anymore, and his rambling was just background noise to the rainstorm pounding between her ears. This was real. She was really having this maniac's child, and he expected her to raise it. She was expected to be a mother to the devil's spawn. God, forget plunging the fork into his neck; she'd kill herself first. Even in his baby bliss, he'd seemed to realize she'd shut down.

"Lana? Are you listening?"

The young woman drew her legs up again, almost knocking the tray off the bed. She didn't take her eyes of her knee caps as she spoke. "Get out."

Oliver seemed truly puzzled, as if he'd been enjoying his pleasant evening. "What? What's wrong?"

"Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" She shouted it now, startling him. "Get out you sick bastard! Leave me alone!"

For once, he seemed to listen. He took their dinner away quickly before she could flip it. He paused at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. "Feel better, Lana. I'll be back in the morning."

Lana breathed for the first time since he came down. The dank, antiseptic air was as clean and pure as she was going to get, so she sucked in deep lungfuls of the heavy air trying to calm herself. How could she feel better? Her environment wouldn't change after she opened her eyes after a night full of nightmares. She would still be pregnant. She would still be his prisoner. Hell, she wouldn't even be able to tell if it was morning!

Even if she was out in the real world, she didn't want to be a mother. She knew deep in her heart she wouldn't be a good one. Wendy on the other hand, would've made a fantastic mother. If they had switched places, her wonderful Wendy would embrace the child in her womb, in a way Lana couldn't fathom. She would see it as the blessed light in this tunnel of darkness. It only made the tunnel so much longer for her. She hated it, and hated herself. But mostly, she hated Oliver Thredson for hurting them all. He was pure, undiluted evil, shaped into a deceivingly handsome mold. Tears squeezed out of the corner of her eyes, and as she finally succumbed to sleep, Lana let them fall.

The clanking of the locks startled her awake in what see assumed was morning. Oliver poked his head down before seeing she was awake and coming down fully. "Are you feeling more like yourself this morning, Lana? I made you some cream of wheat."

She straightened out, fluffing the pillows behind her. "I feel fine," She looked at him and added, "I'm sorry for ruining your evening." Each syllable was coated in tin as it left her lips.

"It's quite all right. I know the baby is making you very hormonal, which is why I let it go," His expression turned from understanding to stern. "However, you must get that temper under control after the baby's born. I won't have that around my child."

Still leaning heavily on the meek card, Lana smiled sheepishly. "I understand. It won't happen again."

Oliver looked relieved and slightly suspicious at her ready agreement. "All right then. I'll bring breakfast down and join you in a moment. I got up a little early so we could finish our talk from last night. That is, if you're okay with that."

Lana shrugged, but realized she was hungry. "I'm okay with breakfast, but I'm afraid I don't have any names to suggest."

Thredson smiled warmly at her, satisfied that Lana was finally starting to get with the program. Taken her long enough. "Maybe you can do that while I'm at work today. I have a book upstairs, and you could choose five for each sex. That sound good?"

Another meek nod, and he was gone.

Lana played absentmindedly with her breakfast, letting the thick cereal drip off. Her stomach rumbled, and the little flutters that had recently made themselves known kicked in as well. As if the rumbling growls of her stomach disturbed the baby. She heard his footsteps on the cement stairs again, and quickly popped the hot cream of wheat into her mouth. Two big books were tucked under his left arm as he made his way toward her, a matching bowl in his hand.

"All righty. Now, I've already looked through these a few times, and marked by the names I approved. I don't think giving you a pencil is a good idea, so you can just fold down the page. I thought when the baby is still being nursed, I could leave a bassinet down here, so it's easier for all of us. Then I realized I don't trust you not to do something to the baby while I'm away. I suppose I could always sleep with you-"

He looked up at her as he trailed off with his horrid thought, watching as her pallid skin grew even more translucent. He smirked, knowing he'd almost pushed too far. "Relax, Lana. I think me moving in down here would make you more liable to kill our child. No, that will be difficult to arrange, but we'll figure it out," He glanced at her again, dark eyes penetrating through her, despite her guarded walls. "Lana, I seem to be doing all the talking."

The trapped woman across from him lifted her shoulders ever so slightly. "It's all slightly overwhelming. It's very strange. I've obviously never pictured my life down this road."

"Motherhood?"

"No, living by someone else's demands. Following someone else's rules instead of mine."

"You don't seem to have much regard for any rules, even your own."

Lana scraped the last bit of her breakfast out of her bowl. Gently, she folded her hands over the top of her belly, feeling encouraged by the little thumps only she could feel. She'd yet to tell him that his precious child was starting to move around more, mostly because it gave her the slightest bit of power over him. He controlled what she ate; making sure it only benefited the little human attached to her. He controlled what she saw, what she heard, and every move she made. Knowing something about his precious child that he did not, well, it wasn't much. But it was some, and the little kernel of knowledge was all she had. She froze as his hand entered her field of vision, coming much too close to her abdomen for comfort.

Every nerve sang as his fingers brushed along her belly. He smiled tenderly first at the trail of fire he'd singed along her skin before flashing it at her. "Ill be home around noon to serve you lunch. Are you craving anything in particular?"

Lana knew a simple shake of her head would only upset him. She loathed every simpering lie that she fed him to keep her heart beating in her chest. She was a survivor. It was disgusting. "One of your lovely sandwiches and some soup?"

To her surprise, Oliver crinkled his nose. "It's a bit warm out for a hot sandwich and heavy soup. It's the middle of August after all."

Lana bit back the retort that, as she was imprisoned in a basement, that she no longer concerned herself with trivial matters such as the weather. She managed to express her annoyance by pursing her lips tightly. Her non-reaction seemed clue Oliver in to his faux pau. "Well, I suppose it being warm outside doesn't really affect you, does it? Very well, then. If that's you want. I'll be home soon."

With that, her captor rejoined society for a day. Lana wasted most of her day wishing that she could walk back into her office like she had for so many mornings. At least now she would appreciate it. A sigh forced its way out of her body, and with nothing else to do, Lana hauled one of the baby books onto her lap. Her fingers danced over the pages disinterestedly. She didn't give a damn what the baby's name was. She simply didn't care. She'd do what she could to protect it, if only for the reason that it was an innocent child trapped in this horrid equation. It didn't deserve to be punished for her sins. But bestowing a name on this child didn't do anything but open the door to become attached. She couldn't love a monster's baby, innocent or not.

 _Michael._

 _John._

 _David._

 _James._

 _Robert._

 _Lisa._

 _Mary._

 _Karen._

 _Kimberly._

 _Susan._

All perfectly fine names. Maybe she'd just submit these as her suggestions. It would get him off her back for a while. What would life be like for this baby? Would it grow up visiting its mother in the dank basement? Or would Oliver slit her throat as soon as she delivered? The latter might be the preferred option for all. Her brown eyes roamed the basement, subconsciously searching for anything to get her out of here. The torture devices were gone, and Oliver was much too clever to leave anything that could be considered dangerous in arm's reach of her. Not even silverware was left down here. And then, her prayers were answered. The baby. She could pretend that something was wrong!

Oliver wouldn't dare risk his precious child's life, no matter what. He was well aware that he didn't have the knowledge to care for her if something was truly wrong. He'd have to take her to the hospital. She'd finally have a chance. She'd have to set the story up precisely. It had to exact, or he wouldn't believe her. She'd survive.

What could have been minutes or hours later, the heart stopping sounds of the locks being undone made Lana freeze. She ran over the first steps of the plan in her mind to calm herself. It didn't work. His perfectly styled hair came into her field of vision first, followed by the rest of his costume. The truly scary part of his act was simply how believable it was. Hell, it even fooled her once. But now she knew. Not one ounce of the man in front of her was to be trusted. Thredson smiled at her, as if he truly missed her. She attempted to return it, but was afraid that it came up more as a grimace.

"Afternoon, Lana. How are you?"

Lana hated how every conversation was started by pleasantries. It was all so fake and meaningless, and made her miss talking with her coworkers, friends, and… Wendy. "Just fine. I- I've chosen a selection of names, like you asked," The next lie she fed him was a stretch, a sheer attempt that even she could see through. "It made me a bit more excited."

To her shock, his soulless eyes widened in happiness. "Oh? I was hoping that would ignite it. It's exciting imagining and planning a life for a child- for _our_ child. I wish I could show you the nursery. I've already started decorating. Gender neutral colors of course, but I feel it's going to be a son. Wouldn't that be perfect? A little Oliver Jr. maybe?"

Lana winced as if his words caused physical pain to kiss her skin. "No. I draw the line with junior. A child should have their own identity, not carry someone else's legacy."

The psychopath sitting next to her looked surprised that she'd taken a stand against him- in a positive way. "Okay then. No Oliver Junior. I don't have much time for lunch today. Briarcliff was quite the mad house today- not that that's any different from yesterday or the day before. Sister Mary Eunice has truly whipped that place into shape. I never thought that she could run a tighter ship than Jude. Speaking of the old nun, Mary Eunice has whipped her into something else too. Never thought that they great Sister Jude could go soft, but after a few electroshock treatments, I suppose anything can happen."

Lana stared at him, not comprehending what he'd said. "Wh-what? Sister Jude? She's a patient now? How?"

Oliver raised a brow. "You actually care? She held you in that hell hole against your will."

The reporter refrained from informing him of the fact the he was doing the same thing. "What happened?"

"The job finally got to her, I assume. Looking after mentally ill people can only tolerated for so long. She brutally killed a guard, and was committed by the monsignor himself," Oliver sighed, as if showing her a glimpse of the outside world was taxing. "I'll get lunch started, and we can continue talking about the baby."

Lana nodded numbly. She'd always known that there was something off with that girl. She'd always stood a bit too close to Arden's shadow. A sinister glow that lit up innocent eyes. It had always unnerved her. The people who worked at that damn asylum seemed to be more mentally unstable than the patients who unfortunately called it home. How did so many awful souls end up in that place?

Lana came to again as Oliver's footsteps echoed down the stairs. She took in a deep breath to steady her nerves, knowing that the risk she was taking was quite literally life or death. Her captor emerged again, tray laden down with food. He placed the tray across her lap as he had with every other meal, before disappearing back upstairs with warning that the soup was hot. Oliver returned with his own food as well as two glasses of water. "I thought you might be thirsty."

She smiled brightly in thanks before taking a long sip. Lana pretended not to notice his predatory eyes following her every move. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the sandwich and she quickly took a large bite. Through her mouthful of food, she praised, "It's delicious, thank you."

Oliver beamed at her words, taking quick bites of his own lunch. "I'm so glad. I do take pride in the fact that you enjoy my meals. I've always known that I was a pretty fair cook, but I didn't have anyone to share it with. You always know what to say to me, Lana. You truly are the one."

His disgusting adoration constantly sent chills down her spine. It only fueled her desire to get away from him as fast as she could. Swallowing her pride and aversion, Lana put her plan into action. She set her sandwich down carefully, trying to drudge up what excitement used to feel like."Oliver, I have some news."

Her happy tone caught his attention, and he smiled pleasantly. "Oh? Do share."

She swallowed thickly before continuing on with her charade. "The baby's starting to move around more- or at least I'm starting to feel it."

Oliver's face lit up like a child's. A wide smile split his face, and she could almost forget the twisted brain below it. "Really? Oh, Lana this is amazing." Then, without warning, his killer hands were on her belly, fingers searching eagerly for movement. Every muscle in her body went rigid, but Lana hid it well. She nodded excitedly, holding her breath. The baby was currently moving quite a bit, but from his expectant expression, he couldn't feel it.

"I'm afraid it might be still too early for you to feel. I noticed this morning, and I couldn't wait to tell you."

Suddenly crestfallen, Oliver let his hands fall from her belly. His handprints seared her skin, as if the evil in his heart had truly burned her. "Well, it's wonderful that you can feel it, I suppose," He turned eager again. "What does it feel like?"

Lana thought for a moment, considering the movement within her. "Like I've swallowed butterflies. Just little nudges, really."

Oliver closed his eyes, as if trying to imagine it. "That sounds like the most wonderful feeling in the world. I'm jealous." When his eyes popped open again, Lana could see that he truly was. He was jealous- but of who? Her, because she felt the movement or the baby because it was within her?

"Well, I don't think it will be long before you can feel them. It shouldn't be, at least."

Oliver nodded, suddenly distracted. "Yes, yes I suppose you're right. If my math is correct, you should be just shy of six months or so," His attention focused back on Lana, and a deranged smile twisted his face. "Oh, Lana, we're so close to becoming a true family. Can you feel it?"


	2. Chances

The flutters were growing stronger, banging a foreign beat against the tight drum of her belly. Lana had slowly been baiting the trap, and Oliver seemed to manifest more and more at her bedside. Each morning, afternoon, and evening, his hands hovered over her belly. Fingers searching for flutters, palms pressed flat for the tiny beat. And each morning, afternoon, and evening when no movement could be felt through the shield of her skin, the deranged smile fell from his face and grew on hers. She knew with every minute the baby was growing stronger, the little legs developing and becoming more active. Each day, there was a chance that the kicks would finally be strong enough for him to feel.

She had to make the final move.

So, a week after her initial announcement to her captor, Lana decided it was time. She drummed her tingling fingers against the rise of her belly, subconsciously playing with her unborn child. The locks clanged and her heart jumped. His perfect head poked around the corner, face carved in expectation. Lana quickly turned hers to one of concern, fear, and anger.

"Oliver! I've been waiting. I think- I think there's something wrong with-" The words weren't even fully past her lips when he was suddenly there, materializing at her side. Her hands clutched at her bump, worry etched onto her cheeks.

"What is it? Are you in pain?"

"No, but the baby hasn't moved all day. I haven't felt one kick all day long! I'm worried."

Oliver sighed as her concerns reached his ears. He shook his head as if she was a fool, and Lana felt her chance of freedom slipping through her fingers like smoke. "Oh, Lana. I'm sure everything's fine. Perhaps the baby is just not being active tight now."

Anger and desperation clawed through her mind, echoing in her voice. "No! No, I'm telling you something is wrong. For weeks on end, this baby has been a jumping bean in my belly. Just because you could never feel it doesn't mean that it wasn't. You have to do something."

Oliver continued to stare at her after her outburst, and she added out of fear, "Fine then. Don't. The baby will die, and I will too. What will you do then?"

Fear slithered onto his face finally, and Lana knew she had a hook in him. "Wh-what do you suggest I do? I haven't the first clue about anything with obstetrics."

"Then take me to someone who does."

"You're suggesting I take you out of the house? Lana, you can't be serious."

"If you want your child to live I most certainly am."

Oliver tore from her side, his hands raking through his gelled hair as he paced. "I just don't know how you possibly think that could work. There are too many variables. People could recognize you, you could try and escape-"

"I won't."

His head snapped around to her, and his feet stilled. "You what?"

"I won't try to escape. If you take me to the hospital and make sure the baby is all right, then I will not try and leave. This is my home. I know that. I belong here." Each word twisted chills around her spine, and she prayed that he couldn't read the lies on her face.

Oliver stared at her for another moment, eyeing her carefully. He strode to her side and snatched up her wrist, feeling for her pulse to increase in a lie. She rolled her eyes, as if silently saying that he was wasting time, but kept her mouth shut. Lana bit her lower lip, gnawing away her anxieties. His narrow lips pursed tighter as he made his final decision.

"All right. I believe you. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby. Let's go."

Oliver moved to the door, striding a few steps before turning back and looking to Lana. She was still sitting on the bed, arms crossed over her belly. She rolled her eyes at his expectant gaze and tossed the blanket off her left leg, revealing the chain and shackle. "Forgetting something?"

Oliver muttered under his breath, his composure flushing with his cheeks. He reached quickly into his pocket, tugging the keys free. Lana resisted the urge to scream in utter frustration; he kept the keys to her freedom in his pocket the whole time. She'd been a few feet away from her answer to living the whole time. Oliver pinned another warning glare on her as he bent down and undid the shackle, and with the biggest sense of relief she'd ever felt in her life, it was gone.

She was free.

The skin where the shackle had rested was raw and dried blood stained her porcelain skin. Her attempts at self freedom showed themselves. He smirked at the marks, knowing exactly where they'd come from. His meticulous hands clamped on her wrist, shocking her frazzled nerves. "Don't think you'll be left alone for even a moment, Lana. I won't let you out of my sight. Let's go."

He pulled her to her feet, and held her in place as she stood for the first time all day.

Lana thought on her feet, and knew she had to come up with something else before she left this basement. Her plan wasn't totally thought out. "You aren't taking me out looking like this."

Oliver sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "What?"

"I haven't showered in weeks! I can't possibly go out in public like this."

"You aren't going out in public. You're going to the hospital. Nobody will see you except the nurses and doctor. Besides, I thought this was an emergency."

Lana crossed her arms and subconsciously stepped away from him. "It is, but if I go out to the doctor in a disgusting, tattered hospital gown looking like this… don't you think they'll be suspicious?"

Thredson narrowed his eyes at her, aggravated by the fact he hadn't considered that. Without warning he latched on to her elbow and began to drag her upstairs. Lana began sputtering apologies, wondering desperately what she had said. Her mind was so focused on surviving whatever the manic dragging her through his house had planned to notice the significance of her location. She was out of the basement. As he pulled her through his living room, Lana hissed in pain. The sudden sound made Oliver pause and glance back at her, hunched over with her hand thrown over her eyes. The sun, gone from her daily life for so long, blinded her. But she'd never seen something so beautiful. The sight was gone far too soon and Oliver tugged her into the master bath.

Without a word, her captor ripped the filthy gown from her trembling body, leaving her stark naked. Her hands flew to cover her modesty instinctively. He smirked as he quickly reached over and flicked on the water. Lana didn't notice his movements; her eyes pinned on her reflection in the mirror. In side profile, the bump in her belly was much larger than she thought. There was a definite curve in her spine, thrusting her middle outward; her belly button its own mini bump. Her skin was streaked with dirt and bruises mottled the pale skin of her arms. The change in her body didn't shock her as much as the change in her face.

She'd always thought herself somewhat attractive in an odd way; defined jaw, straight edged nose, soft lips and determined eyes. Now she looked like a frightened child. Eyes wide with fear and cheekbones straining against the skin of her face. She saw a tormented woman staring back at her, and didn't recognize her. For the first time, Lana was glad that Wendy wasn't here to see her like this. Oliver's slimy voice slithered through her ears.

"Lana, any day now."

The brunette shook her head, but stepped forward towards the spray of water. She held her breath, anticipating the feel of a shower in months. A loud moan almost erupted from deep within her, but she refrained. Oliver would enjoy it. He stood, right outside the glass of the shower, watching her every move. Another way to show that had control over her. Another way to take the last shreds of dignity clinging to her soul. But Lana ignored him, turning her back to him. A bar of soap sat on a small shelf cut out of the shower wall, and the brunette quickly scrubbed herself from head to toe. It was generic and slightly manly, but nothing had ever been more heavenly. A loud tap on the glass startled Lana as she gently ran her fingers through her hair.

She could barely make out Oliver tapping at his wristwatch through the textured glass, silently saying her time was up. With a deep breath, Lana shut the water off as Oliver yanked open the door, the sudden rush of chilled air raising goose bumps along her skin. He chucked a towel at her and she wrapped it around her protectively.

"Ill grab some under garments and a dress for you." Lana frowned after him, wondering why he had such things. She dried herself slowly, trying to enjoy every last bit of freedom she had. Thredson returned much too soon, a bra and panties in one hand and familiar dress in the other. Her breath caught in her throat and her knees connected with the floor. A dark red dress, blood red, hung from his index finger. She'd seen it every day hanging in her closet, and at least once a month on the body of her lover. It was Wendy's dress.

"Wh-where did you get that?"

Oliver grinned maniacally at her, and knew that he was well aware of whose dress he held. "Oh, this old thing? I believe it came with Wendy. Excuse me- _on_ Wendy."

Bile rose and stung the soft lining of her throat before she choked it down. "Oh God…"

"Now Lana, don't be dramatic. I didn't kill her in this dress. I had her take it off before. I thought you might like to see it. Doesn't it bring back fond memories for you?"

 _Yes. Oh God yes._ Lana could perfectly remember the last time she'd seen her girlfriend in that dress. She'd worn it about two days before Lana entered Briarcliff for the final time. It always made Wendy look even more radiant than she already was, a feat Lana didn't think possible. It was all she could do not to rip the fabric right off her skin whenever Wendy slipped it on. In that moment, Lana was sure she could physically feel the last remaining pieces of heart crumbling to dust.

Oliver threw the underwear at her and she numbly pulled it on, not bothering with hiding herself. He saw all of her, all the time. There was no point anymore. Lana hesitated before taking the dress from his hands, but with shaking hands removed it from the hanger. She brought it up to her face and inhaled deeply; without warning, memories of golden days flashed before her eyes as Wendy's scent of roses and gentle love hit her. Now eager to have a piece of her lost lover with her, Lana carefully pulled it on.

The reporter had always been a slightly more slender than Wendy; even with her larger belly, the dress was comfortable. Thredson's hands were suddenly upon her, tugging the zipper up her back.

"Pretty as a picture. Now, can we leave or do you need to dry your hair as well?"

Lana sneered at him as she combed her fingers through her damp hair. "No, if you have a scarf somewhere as well, that will do just fine."

Oliver rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the elbow. As they passed by his closet, he reached in and grabbed a blue silk square scarf from a shelf and a pair of small black kitten heels. She didn't dwell long on the source of these clothing items. His hands held her steady as she slipped the shoes on her feet and tied the scarf around her dark hair. As soon as she nodded that she was ready, Oliver latched his arm around her shoulders, effectively pinning her to his side. They made their way awkwardly to the front door, where he paused.

"Lana, I'm putting all my trust in you. You won't leave my sight on this little excursion. We go to the doctor, get the baby checked out, and you go straight back to the basement. Any trouble, and you'll never see the light of day again. Is that understood?"

Lana barely moved her head in affirmation, hardly daring to breathe only for him to take it the wrong way. Oliver stared into her soul for another moment, and then grabbed his car keys and prisoner. Lana was outside for the first time in over six months.

The sun stung her eyes for another moment, everything lost in a sharp white haze. And then her eyes adjusted, and Lana saw nothing. No one. The two houses on the left side her prison were old, but obviously lived in. At the moment, they were vacant. Her eyes sought for another human being, anyone, who might have a chance of witnessing this bachelor hauling a woman to his car.

No such luck.

Oliver all but shoved her into the front seat of his car, making sure the door was securely locked before moving to the driver's side. Lana watched him watch her as he strode around the car and quickly got in. She turned her attention from her captor to the outside world she'd longed for. It wasn't any different then the day she left; the sun still shone and the wind still stirred the top of the trees. Nothing was out of place in the world, as if she'd never been snatched out of it. It was all so beautiful and breathtaking and wonderful and she would never take it for granted ever again.

Oliver's hand fell on her thigh and she resisted the nearly undeniable urge to fling it off, to forever remove the feeling of his disgusting skin on her. Only a shudder shimming down her spine revealed her true feelings. Oliver carefully drove through the rest of the subdivision that he lived in, more houses appearing as they went farther in. Lana squirmed in her seat, the weight of the next few hours weighing on her heavily. The baby was ironically very still now, as if following along with its mother's plan. Her sweaty palm subconsciously stroked her bump; an action that soothed her more than she would ever admit.

"Is he moving?" Oliver's voice startled her, and the concern it carried did as well. He truly believed her.

"No. I haven't felt any movement since I went to sleep last night."

His hand slammed on the steering wheel, and Lana tensed. "Why didn't you say something this morning? What if it's too late?"

Lana scooted as far from him as possible, the right side of her body flush against the car door. "I didn't think anything of it. Sometimes, it's a while before it- it wakes up I guess. I didn't notice until an hour after you left. I've been worried ever since."

Thredson sighed, as if her answer was acceptable. "Well, that's comforting at least."

Lana glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "What is?"

"That you're worried. That you care about our baby. It shows that you're growing to care for our child, and you're accepting the fact that you'll be a mother."

Lana swallowed thickly. She knew better than to correct him. Let him believe every lie that fell from her lips. Let him be a bigger fool than psychopath. Silence fell on the car, weighing heavily on the occupants. It seemed to smother her, and her chest began to tighten.

Her eyes flickered closed as she tried to steady the spasms twitching the tissue her of lungs. A little bump knocked against her belly, and to her surprise, her skipping heartbeat began to steady. She felt a smile grow on her face, the first genuine one in days. She wasn't alone in this mission; there was someone always on her side. Even if she didn't deserve their loyalty. When she finally felt calm enough to open her eyes again, they were in the heart of Boston. Oliver must live closer to the city than she thought.

"We'll be there in a few minutes. When we get there and they ask what doctor you've seen for your pregnancy, say that you haven't. When they inevitably ask why, tell them that you are agoraphobic, and that your psychiatrist husband insisted you come in. Is that understood, Lana?"

The brunette agreed readily. "Yes. I understand. I won't mess up."

Oliver nodded once, his eyes pinned on the road ahead. His perpetually ram-rod straight spine seemed to grow even more rigid as their car edged closer to their destination. Lana turned her head slightly and saw the sign of Mass Gen straight ahead.

It was time.

Lana held her breath as Oliver guided the car into a parking spot not far from the entrance of the hospital. She waited patiently for him to get out and come around to the passenger side of the car. Even though it made her stomach churn violently, she took his extended hand as he aided her out of the car. As soon as both of her feet were on the ground, his fingers found the small of her back and gently applied pressure. The pressure was gentle, but the threat behind it was full of red hot force. His hands had killed women much stronger than her, and she had to keep that in mind.

The front desk was quiet, and her heart leapt at the sight of another human being in the flesh besides Bloody Face. A young, obviously bored nurse smacked her gum as they approached.

"What can I do for you?"

Oliver smiled kindly at her, and Lana hated the fact that she knew him well enough that she could see the tension behind it. "My wife is concerned something's wrong with out baby. Where is the maternity floor?"

Another pop of bubble gum. "Third floor. Elevator's to your left."

Lana attempted for a grateful smile, but was pretty sure that it was a fearful grimace. Oliver led her away towards the elevator, his hand on her back the whole time. They loaded carefully, and the doors dinged shut with tense silence.

"That was very good, Lana. You did well," Oliver praised her. "I expected you to start shouting about our arrangement as soon as you saw another person."

Lana kept her gaze straight ahead; her arms perched on the top of her belly. "You explained the rules; I promised I'd follow them."

"Doesn't mean that you will."

The doors opening abruptly startled them both, and as always, Lana found a certain joy in the psychopath being frazzled. She began walking out, and he hurried to keep pace with her. This floor was filled with pastel walls and anxious fathers pacing the tiled floor. Small children and extended relatives waited listlessly in the waiting room, muted by silver cigarette smoke. Lana took a deep breath and realized just how much she missed the acrid poison filling her lungs. She'd do anything for a smoke right about now.

The nurses at this desk were much perkier, quick and reassuring smiles flashed at them. "Can I help you?"

Lana took the lead this time. "I may be overreacting, but I'm afraid there's something wrong with my baby."

A faux frown of concern fell on the nurse's face. "Oh? Well, let's get you checked out. Fill out these forms and have your husband bring them back when you're done. Just fill out as much information as you can, dear."

Lana smiled even thought her spine shook at the word _husband_. They made their ways to the worn chairs and balanced the wooden clipboard on her belly. She put down her name, her fingers trembling as she wrote Thredson after Lana. It tore at her heart in way she couldn't ever name, but knew she would remember forever. It seemed to finalize her life; that even on official documents she couldn't be honest. Would she ever be Lana Winters ever again?

Oliver's sharp eyes bore over her shoulder, making sure she didn't scribble down a note for help (which did happen to cross her mind). Appeased that her answers were innocent, he turned his attention to a young man not far from them, ear glued to the payphone attached to the wall.

"No, they're both fine. Perfect. Linda's recovering and the baby is in the nursery. I didn't get much of a look at him, but I heard him! My little man has quite the set of lungs on him! No, you don't need to come up; you'll see him in a few days…"

A gentle smile fell on Oliver's narrow lips, and Lana knew he was imagining himself making that phone call in a few months. Unfortunately, there was nobody to be on the other end of the call. Nobody could know that Lana was giving birth to his child. Not until, at least, the baby could be apart from her for more than a few hours. Then he could easily make up an excuse about his pride and joy's mother passing away not long after bringing his precious child into the world. No pleasant stranger on the street would have the faintest idea that she was truly trapped underneath the home of her baby's father.

She hummed in mock annoyance to steal his attention back to her; no need for a monster's twisted fantasies wrecking someone else's blissful day. "Oliver, how far along would you say that I am?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not entirely positive. I'd say six months, give or take a week," He leaned in closer, his horridly minty breath forcing her to hold her breath. "Remember, we have the perfect excuse to not be precise."

"Right." She nodded and filled out the small box, moving on to the next in the series of questions.

 _Have you ever been pregnant before?_

 _How many live births?_

 _How old are your previous children?_

 _How long between each pregnancy?_

These were easy to blow through, and soon the form was covered in Lana's perfectly printed hand writing. She silently handed the clipboard to Oliver, who took it and began to review each answer, searching for a hidden cry for help. When he found none, he nodded once and took the papers to the nurses with a smile. Lana watched as he leaned against the counter, casually chatting with the women who worked behind it. She took the few brief moments she had without him hovering oh so near to marvel at herself. So far, her inkling of a hopeless plan had worked. She was at the hospital, with other people. She was out of the basement.

Lana did her best to not think about the problem that was slowly approaching. What if her chance never came? Or what if it did and she missed it out of fear? Oliver was right when he had said there were too many variables. This could go oh so wrong.

But it could go oh so right, too.

The baby was still beneath her skin again. She would never admit it aloud, but she missed the movements; the assurance of life.

Lana jumped at the ghostly brush of fingertips on her the scant amount of exposed skin on her shoulder. Oliver smiled down at her, the smile of an adoring husband. It fit on his face like a puzzle piece crammed into the wrong spot.

"They're ready for you, dear. I've informed them of your condition, and they want to get you home where you'll feel safe."

The brunette peeked around him to see a nurse with a wheelchair waiting for her. She nodded and carefully pushed herself out of her seat with difficulty. She swatted Oliver's hand away from her elbow, which he explained away with a smirk and a "She's very independent!" thrown at the nurse.

Lana glared at the back of his perfect head as she was seated and pushed along the hallway, passed closed exam rooms and doors trying desperately to muffle the cries of pain from within.

The nurse rolled her in and ordered her to strip and put on the hospital gown she'd thrust in her hands. Lana resisted the urge to scream; she'd just gotten out of a damn hospital gown. But, without assistance from her kidnapper, managed to pull the baggy gown around her once slender frame. She ungracefully sat on the edge of the exam table, hand braced on the furniture and anchored on to her belly. Oliver attempted to rub her back comfortingly but she jerked away with a warning of death if he touched her again.

Thredson took the warning with raised eyebrows but removed his hands. "Just trying to relax you, Lana. I can see how tense you are from here."

Lana bit down the retort that bubbled at her lips. "I've never liked doctors."

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a middle aged man and a petite nurse entering the room.

"Dr. and Mrs. Thredson? Hello, I'm Dr. Hook. You have some concerns on your little one today?"

Oliver quickly reached over and grasped the doctor's hand firmly. "Yes. My wife here says she hasn't felt any movement since last night. I know it seems a rather ridiculous reason to trouble you nice people, but she insisted."

Dr. Hook laughed away his words as he snapped on a pair of latex gloves. "No trouble at all! I see from your paperwork that you're a first time mother? It's a very nerve wracking experience, but in nine out of ten cases, there's absolutely no reason to worry," He turned his attention to the young woman at his elbow. "Please give Mrs. Thredson a blanket and pull her gown up."

The nurse did as ordered silently, draping a thick white blanket over her legs. As she moved closer, Lana noticed a small nametag bragging the name Ester in block letters. She ensured that Lana was completely covered before moving her delicate looking fingers to the edge of Lana's gown. Nurse Ester glanced up towards Oliver, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"You may want to step out now, Doctor. We'll take good care of her."

Oliver blanched at this unexpected offer. "N-No. My wife likes me near. She tends to get a bit nervous without me."

Ester looked towards Dr. Hook, asking if his presence was acceptable. The good doctor shrugged, and then nodded. "If will make Mrs. Thredson more comfortable, then I don't see a problem. We won't be doing anything particularly invasive today anyway."

Lana suppressed a weighted sigh; she should've spoken up. Oliver had clearly made her out to be some nervous housewife, too scared of her own shadow. Dr. Hook hovered his hands over belly before feeling around for the baby within. With how hard his fingers seemed to dig into her skin, she was afraid the baby didn't start fighting back at his intrusion.

"I'd guess that you're due to deliver in early May, by the size of you. I'm just going to give your heart a quick listen."

But Dr. Hook didn't remove his hands from her belly. Lana felt her heart start to race as the doctor felt along her stomach, waiting for him to reveal more than her due date. Ester held her hand and gently patted it. " You're lucky that you're all belly. You'll have your old figure back in no time."

Lana smiled uneasily, her attention split. Her eyes were pinned on the doctor's every move. She didn't even flinch when the icy metal of his stethoscope pressed against her pale skin. Dr. Hook hung the tool around his neck with a patronizing smile. "Just as I suspected: absolutely nothing to be concerned about! You aren't presenting with any signs of infection or abdominal pain. I'd bet anything the little tyke is just resting. Now, don't hesitate to return if anything else feels wrong. Come in right away if you develop a fever. That could be the sign of a more serious issue. Now if that's all-"

Lana felt her chance slipping through her nervous fingers like sand. "Wait!"

Her exclamation startled the whole room, including herself. The good doctor paused, looking at her curiously. She could feel Oliver's eyes boring into the side of her face as well as his hand landing on her shoulder, a warning to shut her mouth.

"Yes, dear? Do you have any more questions?"

Lana felt a bead of sweat grow on her forehead as she searched for a reason- _any reason_ \- to keep him here a bit longer. "I- I smoked like a chimney before I found out I was pregnant. I know the surgeon general said they were terrible for you. Will they hurt my baby?"

Dr. Hook smiled at her made up concern. "Oh, people'll say anything kills you. Next drinking a scotch after dinner will give you a heart attack! I wouldn't worry about that at all."

Oliver looked suspiciously at the brunette next to him, trying to read her. The doctor calling his name snapped him away from his paranoid thoughts.

"Dr. Thredson? I have some things I'd like to discuss with you. Meet me in my office?"

Oliver nodded as he reached for Lana's arm. "Of course. We'll be along in just a moment."

"Ah, actually, I wished to just speak with you. Ester here can help Mrs. Thredson and they can meet us in a few moments."

Thredson didn't move from his spot next to his captive. Lana reached up and touched the sleeve of his suit, the closest she'd ever come to touching _him_ voluntarily. Her voice was soft and demure as she assured, "I'll be fine, dear. You can go."

He hated how badly he wanted to believe her. Hated how nicely the pet name directed at him sounded from her plump lips. He didn't fully trust her, but one look at the honest brown eyes staring up at him and…

A test. He wasn't about to fail.

He turned back towards the doctor and nodded. "All right, but just for a moment. We don't like to leave each other's side," His eyes fell on Lana's again, and the sinister gleam she knew all too well was back in them. "I won't be but a minute, Lana. Don't worry."

And then he was gone.

Lana swallowed her nerves, a large knot blocking the way. Ester grabbed her clothes from the small shelf on the wall and held them out to her. "Do you need assistance getting dressed, ma'am?"

The brunette shook her head, but once she stepped down from the exam table, the world swam. Ester was quick and caught her before she could sway too far.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Before she could untie the strings of Lana's gown, she flashed around and grabbed the nurse by the shoulders. "Call the police, please. Now."

"What? Why?"

Lana hissed in annoyance. "I don't have much time. That man is not my husband. He kidnapped me. I know he made me out to be crazy, but I swear to you I'm not. He's kept me chained in his basement for months. Please, help me. Don't let me leave with him."

"I-I don't understand-"

"There's nothing to understand! My name is Lana Winters! He kidnapped me and raped me until he got me pregnant. I pretended there was something wrong with the baby so he would bring me to the hospital. Call the police and don't let me leave with this man!" Lana glanced at the door and quickly began to pull on her clothes. "Don't just stand there with that look on your face. He'll know I told you."

Lana saw how much she had scared the young woman, so she softened her voice. "I know it sounds impossible, but I swear I'm not lying. You have to help me. I don't know what else to do. I can't let that monster raise my baby."

Ester pursed her lips tightly, frown lines etching on her skin. "Ma-"

The door pushing open startled both women into action. Lana turned her back towards the nurse, gesturing for her to pull up the zipper. She peered over her shoulder to see Oliver stepping in. She grinned quickly. "Everything all right?"

"Oh yes. Dr. Hook just wanted to discuss an article he'd thought I'd written. I hadn't, but I didn't seem any harm in pretending I had."

Ester patted Lana gently on the back to signal that she was done. "All right Mrs. Thredson, I'll be back in a moment with a wheelchair for you. Give me just a moment."

Lana sighed as she eased back down on the edge of the exam table. Olive watched her carefully. "What did you and the nurse discuss while we stepped out?"

Lana froze, her hand on her belly. "Oh, nothing really. She was just going on about how lucky I was to be all belly. She said I was blessed; that she'd seen mothers look as if they were carrying three babies instead of just one."

"You've always had such a lovely figure."

The brunette suppressed a shudder at his words. She was saved from having to answer him when a tap sounded on the wooden door, Ester pushing it open a heartbeat later. A wheelchair hid her white stocking legs.

"Here you go, ma'am. Let me help you."

The young woman held tightly to Lana's hand as she lowered herself into the seat of the chair before moving the small footrests beneath each foot. As she made sure her patient was secure in the chair, Ester smiled up at Oliver.

"She's all ready to go. I'll push," When Oliver moved to protest, she held up a dainty hand. "I'm sorry, it's hospital policy."

Oliver conceded, hands raised. "I'll get the door, then."

Lana gripped the handles of the wheelchair tightly, so tightly her knuckles turned white. Ester had to believe her. She had to. This was her last chance.

The elevator loomed in front of her, a gateway back to hell. Just as her chair passed by the front desk, Lana was jerked to a stop. She glanced back at Ester in confusion. The nurse winked at her before speaking.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten! The forms you filled out before the appointment needs to be checked before you leave," She glanced up at Oliver sheepishly. "I'm terribly sorry. It'll only take a moment."

Oliver sighed but nodded, hand outstretched for the clipboard. Ester flashed another meek smile. "It has to beck checked by the patient."

The chart was thrust into Lana's open hands, and her eyes quickly scanned the paper. Nothing was out of place, until she reached the very bottom left hand corner. Written there, in tiny, neat handwriting was her answer. Her freedom. Her life given back to her. _Help is on the way_.

Lana felt her heart skid to a stop before leaping into a rhythm again.

"Just take your time reviewing. If there's any problem, it can mess up the billing process and any future visits."

Lana nodded as she flipped through the pages, but her eyes couldn't focus on anything besides the firework show igniting in her brain. The elevator dinged, and her gaze flew towards it. Two police officers stood there, eyes searching the room. Ester must have made some sort of movement, for they strode towards the trio. Oliver grew nervous next to her, ripping the chart from her grasp.

"I'm sure everything is fine on it-"

"Oliver Thredson?"

One of the officers was reaching towards him while the other leaned towards Lana. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"You're under arrest."

Oliver's head whipped towards Lana accusingly. His voice slipped out like a viper, his words venom. "You betrayed me, Lana. This will never be forgiven. How could you?"

Lana lurched into the other officer's arms, clinging desperately to him. His broad arm wrapped around her shoulder tightly. "Don't worry, Ms. Winters. Everything's all right now."

Lana repeated the words under breath as her kidnapper was led away from her, spewing words of anger and madness.

Everything's all right now.

* * *

so sorry for the long wait, but was it worth it? I hope so! i love hearing from you guys so don't hesitate to review!


End file.
